reborn! chatroom
by hibarin
Summary: ever wandered what reborn characters does in the internet?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own reborn!

_Vongola_x has signed in_

_Bomberman has signed in_

_Baseballnut has signed in_

Beseballnut: yo guys

Vongola_x: hi yamamoto and gokudera

_Bomberguy is idle for 3 seconds_

_Sharkface has signed in_

Sharkface: VOIIIIII! This chatroom sucks! Its so quiet!

Baseballnut: squalo!

_Sharkface has left the chatroom_

Bomberguy: juudaime im sorry I idled its because uri chased my mouse D:

Vongola_X: uri chased your mouse? O_o

Baseballnut: awesome !

_Extremeswimmer has signed in_

Extremeswimmer: I got chased by a dog while jogging to the extreme!

Vongola_X: nice username…

Extremeswimmer: thanks! Im so good at swimming that I used this username!

Baseballnut: why did a dog chase you?

Extremeswimmer: I dunno maybe Im attractive :DDD

Bomberguy: turf head got chased by a dog how lame! xD

Extremeswimmer: why you!

_Bomberguy and extremeswimmer suddenly lost connection_

_Ilovenamimori has signed in_

Vongola_X: ilovenamimori? Isn't that hibari san?

Ilovenamimori: no crowding in the chatroom I'll bite you to death!

_Vongola_x is being bitten to death by ilovenamimori_

Baseballnut: guys?

_Hometutor has signed in_

Baseballnut: yo kid

Hometutor: wheres everyone?

Baseballnut: uh I dunno

Hometutor: im hungry

Baseballnut: lets eat at my place

hometutor: sure!

_Baseballnut and hometurtor has left the chatroom_

_Chatroom now empty_

Did you guys like it? I just came up with thisearly in the morning xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Vongola_X has signed in_

_Baseballnut has signed in_

_Bomberguy has signed in_

_Ilovenamimori has signed in_

_Pineapplehead has signed in_

_Hometutor has signed in_

_Idiotcow has signed in_

Idiotcow: what's with my username?

Vongola_X: I dunno hibarin must be up to this (hibarin me the author xDDD)

_Hibarin has signed in_

Hibarin: yo guys!

Baseballnut: yo !

Ilovenamimori: hi

Pineapplehead: kufufufu hello there

Hometutor: ciaosu

_Extremeswimmer has signed in_

Bomberguy: great turf head is online..

Extremeswimmer: your lucky im online octopus head it's be boring without me :D

Hibarin: uh yeah…

_Ihatetrash has signed in_

_Sharkface has signed in _

_Iloveboss has signed in_

_Princethereaper has signed in_

Ihatetrash: hello trashes

Sharkface: VOIIIII why don't you at your self trash!

Iloveboss: hey don't say that to the boss

Sharkface: why is it wrong?

Iloveboss: yes you're a piece of trash your self

Sharkface: why you…!

Baseballnut: mah mah don't fight in here "^^

Ilovenamimori: stop crowding or I'll bite you all to death

Hibarin: hibari no biting

Ilovenamimori: ok…

Extremeswimmer: kyokugen! Im bored to the extreme

Hibarin: then I'll send hibari there at your place and tell him you used his tonfas to unclug your toilet .

Ilovenamimori: ?

Extremeswimmer: wait that isn't true!

Ilovenamimori: hibarin never lies

Hibarin: yes I don't xD

Vongola_x: guys don't fight in here

Ihatetrash: the piece of trash talks

Sharkface: which one?

Ihatetrash: you

Shrakface: why you…!

_Sharkface and ihatetrash has been disconnected…._

Iloveboss: boss!

_Iloveboss has singed out_

Hometutor: dame-tsuna make some entertainment

Vongola_X: How?

Hometutor:do anything good

Vongola_X: sfsdgfregregv

Hibarin:hrthhfnnghn

Vongola_X:gtgshfrbhfbnghn

Hibarin: thgrhthtyhtbnb

Hometutor:egdgdfvbfgbgfb

Vongola_X: haha

Extremeswimmer:sdfsdfsdfdsf

Princethereaper:grgdfgdgdfv

Baseballnut: what game is this?

Vongola_X: its not a game it's a language we created

Baseballnut: ooh nice!

Bomberguy: I don't get it…

Princethereaper: ushishishi… boss left I guess I will too

Princethereaper: bye-bii!

Vongola_X: bye

_Princethereaper has signed out_

Hometutor: so what now?

Vongola_X: I dunno

_Pineapplehead and ilovenamimori has signed out_

Hibarin: hibari don't just leave!

_Hibarin has signed out_

Hometutor: lets go dame tsuna we still have some training to do

_Vongola_X has been forced to study by reborn_

Bomberguy: juudaime!

_Bomberguy has chased after tsuna_

Baseballnut: x Dim the only one left well then better go

_Baseballnut has left_

_Hibarin is back with hibari tied to a collar_

Hibarin : everyone's gone let's go hibari

_Hibarin and hibari have left the chatroom_

_The chatroom is now by itself again now it is empty once more time_

I updated just in case some others liked it :DDD


End file.
